1. Field of the invention
The present invention relate to a field of display technology, and more particularly, to a pixel unit including a thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the same, an array substrate, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of display technologies, there are increasing user demands on display devices, and TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) has a wide range of applications in products such as a mobile phone, a liquid crystal display, a tablet computer or the like. Further, with increasing popularization of display devices, requirements on color quality, contrast, angle of visibility, response speed and low power consumption of display devices are on increase. Thus, an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display has begun to be accepted by the users.
LTPS-TFTs (Low Temperature Polycrystalline Silicon-Thin Film Transistor) are widely used in TFT-LCDs of high resolution and current-driven TFT-OLEDs due to advantages such as regular arrangement and high mobility of atoms of the low temperature polycrystalline silicon, small device size and high driving ability.
However, since processes such as excimer laser crystallization, ion implantation and activation of doped particles need to be performed when manufacturing LTPS-TFTs in the prior art, generally, photolithography and masking processes need to be performed 8-12 times so as to finish manufacture of the LTPS-TFT, resulting in long time periods for development and mass production, difficulty in control of processes and high production costs.